


All Of Me

by Neelh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras?"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You remember Pompeii. Well, you don't, but that's not the point. You don't remember her because she's dead.</i></p><p> </p><p>"Enjolras, please wake up…"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And now, so is Enjolras.</i></p><p> </p><p>"Please don't leave me here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> No seriously if you haven't read Paris Burning go and read it because it will change your life
> 
> and i guess this won't make sense otherwise sO GO AND READ IT

Grantaire only dared to open his eyes when he knew that all the soldiers had left. He looked up from where he had fallen to the floor in what must have been an unconscious effort to save Enjolras to the blonde god above him.

 

Enjolras's head was bowed, but his eyes had not yet closed. Their beautiful blue colour was now dull and lifeless, but Grantaire's subconscious that he still couldn't recognise still hoped, despite the fact that he couldn't feel Enjolras anymore, despite the fact that _humans couldn't survive being shot as much as he had been_.

 

"Enjolras," he said, smiling bloodily. "Enjolras, you're still standing."

 

When Grantaire sat up, however, the blonde's body slid down to the floor. He sat slumped against the wall, and Grantaire had to grab his sides to make sure that he wouldn't fall down.

 

"Enjolras, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 

He didn't move. His mouth fell open, and Grantaire noticed that the man had blood crusting around his lips. He wiped it off with the cuff of his sleeve before brushing off the little bits left over. They fell into his hair where they were almost invisible. Grantaire held Enjolras in his arms, almost straddling the limp man's thighs.

 

 _He couldn't survive that_. _You saw him_.

 

"Enjolras, they're all gone. It's only me here. Grantaire? Dionysus? Paris? Enjolras, this isn't funny."

 

 _You know what happens to Cities who fall in love with a human_.

 

"Enjolras?"

 

 _You remember Pompeii_. _Well, you don't, but that's not the point_. _You don't remember her because she's dead_.

 

"Enjolras, please wake up…"

 

 _And now, so is Enjolras_.

 

"Please don't leave me here."

 

His voice was barely more than a whimper.

 

 _He's dead_.

 

 _He failed_.

 

 _He's gone_.

 

"No…"

 

Grantaire clutched at Enjolras's corpse, the blonde's limp arms dragging behind on the floor.

 

He screamed gutturally.

 

The sound echoed in the empty room.

 

-

 

_It may comfort you to know that Grantaire did die with Enjolras._

_Paris, however, didn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> title vaguely taken from my immortal by evanescence because i fucking love that song okay i don't even care that it gets so much shit i am still a twelve year old you cannot stop me.
> 
> Anyway, I sent an ask to thecitysmith and OH LOOK PLOT BUNNY
> 
> written in like ten minutes when you put together all the time i spent writing it but the document was open for about five hours


End file.
